


Playdate (In progress)

by HobiHobiSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Breeding Kink, Choking, College AU, Degradation, Experimentation, Fighting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Underage Drinking, childhood best friends, gagging, switch energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiHobiSun/pseuds/HobiHobiSun
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo have been best friends since they were kids, kids become adults and now their playdates are a little… different.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't give a fuck about you anyway.." 
> 
> Inspired by Melanie Martinez' song "Playdate", this is set when Kenma has entered his first year of college. Occasional appearances from Bokuaka as well.
> 
> I tried to make the characters canon, such as Kenma. He is a challenge for me to write so I hope you enjoy him. This does include fanon Kuroo, I didn't want to push too much into the whole sex god thing but, it fits better with the plot of this story. And we all have to love a sexy Kuroo. Don't bully me please. 
> 
> Updates come once a week unless something comes up :)

When the invitation was shoved his way, well, playfully suggested in his direction, he cringed. The implication that skin on skin contact was in any way required or requested sent goosebumps up his skin. Coming from Kuroo, it sounded like some drunken thought coming from the bastard’s lips, but now as his breath put out the flames from his birthday candles, he was reconsidering. Chewing on his inner cheek, the sounds of hoops and hurrahs surrounded his head and made his stomach twitch and seize. 

The blonde had never been big on birthday parties. Even when he was a child, there were a lot of bad associations with birthdays. And it wasn’t some cliche reason like nobody showing up. Instead it was the panic attacks he suffered from the feeling of all those eyes on him. Calling and singing out his name in a horrible off pitch tone. The feeling of hands on the back of his head, pushing his cheeks into overly sweet frosting and dry cake, it was exhausting. It should have been exciting to have his birthday creep around but, for his childhood, he requested those around him forget about it.Although a specific gamer tag who wished him happy birthday at age 12 had a special place in his heart. 

Although that didn’t work out when he had met a stubborn boy who convinced his parents to throw some sleepover for them. The little jerk was persuasive and Kenma was never one to turn it all down when all he offered was to eat snacks and play video games until they fell asleep on the floor of his room. In all honesty, it sounded almost fun. This had become a birthday tradition until his best friend had started to develop more meaningful friendships and wanted to start doing more activities that required leaving his bedroom and putting shoes on. Both things that the artificial blonde hated with a passion.

Not to say he minded so much when he was out and about, Nintendo switch in hand as he walked behind the rest of the group on the sidewalk. He paced like a zombie, slow and every step he took was with his feet dragged, but nobody seemed to mind. In fact if he was snatched up from behind all of the six foot tall men, he doubted any of them would hear him over their booming laughter. On the contrary they noticed enough when he sneezed and they all turned their heads to say bless you like he was some cute puppy dog. Somehow it made Kuroo happy to have him there, maybe even just enjoyed when he could snatch Kenma’s game and force him to eat. He certainly enjoyed ridiculing Kenma's greasy hair, and Kenma would strike right back talking about his terrible bed head. He hated Kuroo's hair with such a passion, it was a shock he hadn't cut it all off in Kuroo's sleep yet.. 

Maybe it was some sick joke to invite him along, despite knowing he didn’t plan on participating in their antics. However, he was sure this wasn’t the case simply because ravenette didn’t seem to have the mental capacity to pull something like that. Instead it had to be because he enjoyed his presence, that had to be the explanation for their entire friendship. The same friendship that now stood on a singular string overtop of a volcano at the ideas that were coming to his head. Not that he would even consider walking across said string, he'd rather stay on the edge of the volcano and walk away from it all. But that wasn't much of an option, not when Kuroo once tracked Kenma down when he went MIA for a couple days. He was at Yaku's place and was staying there just so he could play a game for 17 hours straight without any interruptions. He knew Kuroo too well to trust that in his own apartment 

The least he could do was consider it, there was a reason why the older male had suggested it. And there were reasons why he should and shouldn’t take it. The cons weighed out in his head for a moment, obviously if things didn’t work out he would have to become a hermit crab for the rest of his life. Since Kuroo and his classes were the only things to get him out of bed, and even then, he had to be persuaded with the constant bickering of either his inner conscious or bedhead central. And certainly he wouldn’t be able to face him, not when they were about to see the good, bad, and the ugly of one another. And honestly- he wasn’t sure he wanted to be that close to anyone. 

But then there were the pros, the good things about the situation. He got to get rid of his terrible boners, which only came up for Princess Peach in Mario Kart, or from the occasional porno when he needed to be able to focus on his game and his body nagged him on and on for some type of release. Part of which he blamed on his virginity, his hormones wanting adrenaline, which was rare for him to produce. And he got these touches without needing to worry about catching feelings for the person because it's Kuroo Tetsurou. The chances of him falling for him or vice versa were slim. Even just thinking about doing anything like that made him feel sick to the stomach.

Not to say Kuroo wasn’t attractive, he had some spunk to him because he was turning down a girl just the week before, all because he said he was too focused on his studies that weekend. When in reality he was out with Bokuto and Akaashi playing cards against humanity in the apartment. 

There was another benefit; or another con, he hadn’t decided. Kuroo and him had been roommates, since they couldn’t dorm together. Which worked out because he didn’t have to get to know anyone new, or explain to them that he showers periodically and most times at 4 am in the morning. Not every night though because it was just too much work to move his half naked body to the bathroom and back. With this new arrangement he wouldn’t have to leave his own room, he could call Kuroo like a dog and get him to come to him whenever he wanted…

It’s a shame he was in no way sexually attracted to Tetsurou. 

By the time his party had come to an end and Bokuto and Akaashi had said their goodbyes, Kenma slowly approached Kuroo. Not even bothering to look up from his mobile game as he talked. “Kuroo-” he started, fingers fast at work and his mind wanting him to flee from the conversation they were about to have, but it felt too late when the bright red shirt turned around and there he was. Mr. Smartass himself. 

“Kenma.” he responded, not saying much else. Which was unlike their dynamic where Kuroo did most of the talking, he rambled on and on about his day and told Kenma about the girl he had left on read because he genuinely couldn’t forgive her typos. But this time he had that stupid smirk on his face, and it looked like his ears had grown double their size in anticipation for what Kenma was about to say, as if he had been waiting for this conversation all day. This Motherfucker… 

“Your offer, I want to give it a shot. But not now.” he explained as his fingers tapped the screen and a victory screen popped up saying he had just won as imposter for the second time in a row. Anxiously waiting for some type of response from the smug man, he could feel his smirk, and his eyes burning into the top of his greasy head. He had yet to shower and probably wouldn’t until the asscrack of dawn. 

“Oho? Am I talking to Kenma right now?” 

“Shut it.” he mutters before then starting to stroll himself back towards the direction of his bedroom. “I don’t want butt stuff, not done to me anyway. And I also would prefer if we skip straight to the point, kissing and all that isn’t really my thing.” He explained then. His fingers became more aggressive as he typed out an explanation about where he was when cyans body was found in electrical. 

“Do you actually want to do this then?” 

“Sure, why not?” 

Despite knowing he was already regretting this decision, he quickly left the room. Finding himself closing his bedroom door behind him and letting out a huff of air. The idea of Kuroo- doing anything sexual with him was repulsive- but modern day problems called for convenient solutions. Right? 


	2. Eyes Down

The first few days are lack luster, a few exceptions when Kuroo looks him up and down like a piece of meat in the kitchen. He seemed to think Kenma didn't notice because his eyes seemed glued to the screen in front of him, but he could feel every ounce of look Kuroo was giving him. His eyes seemed to linger a little too long on certain areas, and as far as he knew the older male was never like this. Never so obvious about it anyway. Maybe he was just waiting for it to be some kind of acceptable, he was waiting for permission to stare at him like some touch starved lion. Especially from where he stood now, Kenma was just waiting for his Mac and Cheese to be ready and still, Kuroo couldn't even take his eyes off of him long enough to stir in the cheese packet proplerly.

"Get your eyes off of me and cook the mac and cheese," He spoke up then, not like he was necessarily uncomfortable with the gazes, they didn't impact him. It was just the lac of cheesy noodles in his mouth that was starting to piss him off. Plus he had a gaming session he had to get too sooner rather than later, a few desperate guys were waiting up on him. Or in their case, they assumed he was female. And he was enjoying milking the treatment from them, otherwise milking free games and skins out of them whenever he got the chance. Plus, even if he could get away with showing up late to their skype call, he would prefer the less time he had to spend with Kuroo the better. 

Not that he had been avoiding him, this was typical Kozume. He enjoyed his gaming and a session with them felt like nothing once he got that game into his account and was able to download and start playing. It was usually then that he made the excuse that he had to go walk his fake puppy or something and then find himself playing the game for hours at a time. He only had a lecture to attend later in the afternoon and a computer coding class afterwards. And he would prefer he get to enjoy himself some before he had to go attend to either of those.

"I just keep trying to crack you Kenma, I'm trying to figure out why you agreed to this." The taller boy smirked, it was constantly glued to his face like it was his resting face or something, the blonde didn't understand it. He couldn't smirk without looking like he was a constipated gremlin, but Kuroo, he used it like he lacked any other expression. And that felt like the truth whenever he looked at him. Holding the glass bowl of mac and cheese and whiffing it in front of Kenma's face, trying to pry those golden eyes away from the screen. "Come on, I'm curious." 

With this Kenma's expression wavered downwards, shaking his head and standing from the seat. For a second he shoved his phone into his pocket to attempt to take the bowl from the lousy ravenette. He wasn't even good for just making a simple 5 minute meal, what the hell was he good for anyway? He proceeded to try and reach up to take the bowl, but Kuroo's long arms made it feel like miles away no matter what he did, and normally a threat would come straight from his lips but he knew that only riled his roommate up more. So instead he scoffed and stood flat footed in his pumpkin and black cat covered socks. "Come on Kuroo," He started. "I have a session to get to."Meanwhile he just laughed, laughed in Kenma's face and looked him up and down again.

It was fucking weird, he was fucking weird. 

"Whatever, I have better things to do." the blonde explained despite the protest coming from his stomach as he turned on his heels and walked back towards his computer set up. He wanted to slam the door in response to the annoying middle blocker, but he knew that's exactly the response he wanted. Either he wanted Kenma annoyed or he wanted Kenma to call him daddy and look at him with doll like eyes. Both options made him want to puke, but the day he called Kuroo anything even close to sensual was the day he wanks off the mailman. And the mailman was about 65. Either way it was astonishing they were still friends. With how often Kuroo pulled stuff like this, he should just start making his own cheesy noodles before Kuroo happens to find a way to make him riled up and annoyed. 

The clicks of his keyboard and the feeling of heavy headphones around his ears made him smile, a very faint pull of his lips upward as he logged in and found himself messaging the two older men who wanted to play league of legends with him. Hated that game, but still, he played it anyway to please their simple minded selves. He only took a minute or two to join the call, already cringing at the sudden outburst coming into his ears. It didn't matter how many times he heard their stupid pick up lines and stupid nicknames for him. "Kitten" "Babydoll" it didn't fucking work, and never would. Not when all he could think of was the fact that they probably had their dicks out at that exact moment. Yet he put up with it, smiled through his voice and used the voice changer he had installed to start talking to them. 

It was all going well until asshat bursted through the door and he had to spring an uwu and a brb towards the boys. At first he didn't want to even look at him, but, at the same time he figured it was worth deadpanning him. It was worth glaring at him. There he was met with Kuroo and the glass bowl of macaroni.

"I decided to be nice and bring this to you, although I was contemplating eating it myself." he explained with a shake of his head, setting the bowl down on Kenma's desk beside his light up keyboard and mouse set. His eyes sparkled for a second before the blonde shoved a bite into his mouth, surprisingly creamy and smooth despite how disgusting it looked earlier with globs of orange powder still mingling along the noodles. With a nod he sent an awkward thumbs up Kuroo's way before he was turning back to his internet boys and unmuting himself, apologizing in the cutest way he could muster.

Not quite minding that Kuroo heard him flirting, he knew Kenma was paying for his video game addiction somehow. This was surely no surprise to the horned boy. Although when Kuroo didn't leave he gave him yet another dead pan and pointed for the door. "I want something in return." Suddenly murmured the ravenette, the same cocky smirk over his lips that made Kenma shake his head the second it processed to him, pretending he didn't even hear his roommate's words.

"I'm in a session, not now." he explained, fingers moving on the keyboard to keep his character alive, having to pretend to be awkwardly bad at the game for sympathy from the two men. 

"It wouldn't interfere with your session," the taller boy spoke then, already starting to kneel down to his knees. For a second Kenmas eyes widened, lookng shocked beyond all belief that this is where this was going, right now. He felt like his dick could shrivel up at the idea of Kuroo on his knees, this was how he wanted to approach this? All lanky and awkward as he dropped to the floor and pushed Kenmas chair out. Kenmas desk was oddly spacious underneath despite the smaller stature of the boy. He liked to have leg room and that was good enough for the ravenette who had already started to touch. 

"Don't be a fucking dumbass." slapping at Kuroo's hands that had started to touch his thighs, he didn't even have a boner, nor was this at all an exciting revelation before. All of his pornos were simple, doggy style on the bed and that was about it. The occasional titty fuck or whatever, but, this, this was out of bounds for him. especially with all of the light and he could see the taller clear as day. Face so close to between his thighs. His legs clamped shut in response. Maybe with Mia Khalifa or that one cam boy but not- Not Kuroo Tetsurou. "we are NOT doing this now," 

"Aw why not Kozume?" He didn't know what he was expecting when he had accepted Kuroo's offer. He just figured it would be less shocking than this, it would just be as simple as when he had a boner he could call for the lanky one and call it a day. Never did he expect to have Kuroo on the ground under his desk, hands kneading into his meaty and squished out thighs. And never did he expect to feel a tingle coming from his cock at the kneading... As repulsed as he thought he was, the more Kuroo's roughed up hands moved along and touched his bare thighs from underneath his volleyball shorts- the more he felt like this was oddly wrong. 

Not wrong in the tense that he was grossed out, but like he was scared of getting caught by the two men on the other side of his skype call? Not that he was worried, he wasn't concerned about making any noi-

Fuck. 

A sudden slap was sent to his inner thighs, unsure whether his hand should go to slap across the boys face or not. He wanted to, just to get back to his game and take back his decision about Kuroo. But his hands continued to roam and he didn't yet have it in him. shaking his head he looked up towards his screen again, not wanting to admit that smug face brought any kind of tingling to his body, nor did the bastard make his cock slightly twitch from the sting burning up his thighs. 

"Stop looking at me." Kozume grumbled, not quite liking the feeling of Kuroo's dark eyes burning into him, into his skin and at the sweat bead dwelling in his hair line... All while going back to trying to use his keyboard, but struggling to keep his fingers steadily moving as Kuroo's hands slipped inside of his shorts. It was a bad day to go commando. An extremely bad one. Especially when his once flaccid cock had now been touched by Kuroo’s fingertips. He was getting closer and closer and he didn’t have the mental strength to look down at him.

Nor did he have the strength to admit he liked it.

The flesh on his cheeks felt like it was made of flammable linen, burning up under a hot flame by the second. He didn't even quite understand what Kuroo found so enjoyable from this, it was one thing to ask for Kenma to touch him- but to get some kind of thrill out of wrapping his hand around his cock, it was- unprecedented. Unheard of and not understood by the blonde. He understood why he enjoyed it, the friction of his roughed up hand touching skin that nobody else had ever touched... Maybe Kuroo enjoyed breaking Kenma out of his built up castle walls, great, now he was thinking about princess peach again. 

The same imagery allowed him to loosen his tightened up jaw, again making sure he didn't dare look down at Tetsuro, not that that lasted long. Not when so suddenly the embrace of his mouth was wrapping around him, his tongue laying flat along the underside of his cock. When did he pull his shorts off? How did he end up with his shorts around his ankles and his thighs spread open wide. Was he not just tensed up? It was enough to make him whimper, enough to make him look down at the boy he so desperately avoided watching with his eyebrows furrowed. What the fuck? Why did that feel so- good? He didn't do anything but fit Kenma's length into his mouth and yet the warmth, the subtle slide, it made him want to twitch.

Kuroo's lips slid up and down, painfully slow. Supplying just enough saliva to give him enough slip, just enough to keep his head moving smoothly up and down. Slightly twisting and moving his tongue around him, Kuroo seemed awfully pleased with himself, even though Kenma was promising to himself that he wouldn't beg for more, he would never plead out Kuroo's name or ask for him to move faster. Despite how his body wanted to betray his own wishes. His hands wanted to reach down and hold onto Kuroo's head, well, not Kuroo's head in specific. No, he just wanted to hold onto something, wanted to hold and squeeze to help contain the whimpers he wanted to release.

He was clueless to how Kuroo even knew what he was doing, or maybe this was all some hunch based off of the boy’s own porn addiction. Yet it was obvious that the more Kuroo went on, the soft wetness of his tongue became more confident in the little licks and swirls, and maybe it came from the mindless grunts and groans slipping from Kenma's chapped lips.

His pride was shoved out the window the second Kuroo's lips had begun to speed up, slicking up and down his twitching cock. The excitement was bubbling up, no wonder all those pornos were so loud. He wanted to tilt his head and whimper, wanted to thrust his hips up to keep himself encased in that warmth... He wanted to just cover himself in saliva and Kuroo's tongue... But deep down he knew he wanted to hold off, had to when he was still on the phone with the two men from earlier. Yet whenever he tried to talk his words came out stuttering and weak... Kuroo knew what he was doing to him and he was sure he would never hear the end of this.

Kenma was slowly crumbling, and Kuroo was snickering. Kuroo was boasting in his mind that he got the Kenma Kozume to show enjoyment, excitement, hunger. It was enough to piss him off, but not in the moment. He would make sure Kuroo got a piece of his mind before he left, but after.. had to be after. Had to be after, because right now he couldn't muster up any anger. Instead he was too immersed in this sensation that had been unmatched, masturbation looked like shit to him, despite his urgency to put his own hand into his pants... That sounded lack luster now, when it used to feel like a highlight of his day. And surely he couldn't ask his roommate to suck him off on a daily basis. He couldn't. Hell, he couldn't even let Kuroo know the effect this had on him, he couldn't ask for this again too eagerly. He was just waiting for the slander.

Letting out a loud moan when Kuroo slipped his tongue along his tip and sucked, the vacuum around him was turning him weak to his own control, unable to stop his lips from falling apart. Fuck, his mic was unmuted, evident by the sudden shock coming from the new peanut gallery who could only comment on the pretty moan he let out by sheer accident. If it wasn't for their enthusiasm on the other end Kenma would be pushing Kuroo away that second. Nothing came between him and games, free games at that...

At least that's what his ego told him to think, deep down in his stomach he wouldn't push Kuroo away unless he bit him, but even so, that didn't sound so bad.

Cursing under his breath, he kept his eyes up, despite how he almost WANTED to look down at the man who was making him feel this way. The complete opposite of what he wanted to admit. He wasn't attracted to Kuroo, so there was no need to watch. Just feel, feel now, think later. That reigned true especially as Kuroo had started to use his hand and mouth simultaneously, the sensation of him humming, moving his hand, and licking him- it was making his stomach twist. He had never wanted to cum so fast? It felt like Kuroo knew how to make him writhe more than he knew how to, and that was embarrassing to think Kuroo knew more about HIS body. No, not him specifically, just knew how to please men in some strange way.

It was shocking that after that thought he had proceeded to release right in between Kuroo's lips, his hand retreating to the back of Kuroo's hair, shushing down the black hair to keep his mouth wrapped around him... Desperately making sure Kuroo could catch every drop, absolutely refusing to get any cum on his thighs or down onto his computer chair.

By the time Kuroo pulled up, he was smirking, and panting, but mainly smirking as he eyed Kenma up and down like he just had the time of his life. What the actual fuck was wrong with him? It pushed Kenma to scoot his chair back just to try and escape the boys dark look. "Eyes down" the blonde muttered out. "Look down dumbass." he ordered then as he went to go slip his shorts back up his legs, only to cringe knowing he had to do something about his saliva covered cock.

Surprisingly Kuroo just chuckled and stood up, now just looking at him through hooded eyes. "Have fun with the rest of your session." the older mumbled before he waltzed over to the door and left without another word. Leaving Kenma behind with his cock out, and with the realization the two men on the line had been trying to gather his attention for the past 2 minutes.. and only now did he hear them calling out 'kitten' into his headset.

"What the actual fuck-"


End file.
